What next?
by mcjazzer
Summary: Poseidon Jackson is the largest name in the aquatics industry. When he is murdered and little six year old percy is put in a coma, what happens next? It's up to you. AU Percabeth I refuse to write anything else. No flames please! I hope you enjoy!
1. Rivals and a gun

**Hey, so I really hope this story doesn't ultimately fail, so I'll make it a bit like a choose your own adventure story. I'll write a chapter, then give you two options, whichever options get the most reviews I'll write. Updates will be every friday, just as a little treat to all y'all. I really liked a story I read a while back so this will be a take on it.**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns it. Not me. :(**

* * *

Percy POV

"Faster daddy! faster!" My daddy and I are at the mall! I have to ride in a stroller though. Daddy has to push me around, but we wanted it to be fun! We're going to the aqua- aquawium later to look at fishies! I like fishies. My daddy owns all the fishies in the aquawium. I get to tawk to them all the time. My mommy says I look just like daddy. I have the same eyes she says. I hope mommy will bake cookies when we get home. I hope the cookies are blue, I love blue! Blue like waves, blue like the ocean...

Poseidon POV

"Percy and I are just stopping at the mall to grab a new filter." I speak softly, Percy fell asleep in the stroller and I don't want to wake him. "I'm baking cookies tonight!" my beautiful wife replies. "Oh, thank goodness. We're on a sugar shortage!" I reply chuckling. Who knew a six year old could eat so many cookies? I found 'Aquatics R' Us' and walked in. "Sorry, honey I have to go. There's some confusion down at the store." "I love you" "Love you too, bye" I presed the end call button and shut my cell phone. Ah, cell phones, I love you. I wasn't kidding when I said there was trouble down at the store. My biggest rival in the aquatics industry, Oceanus "Artie" Krabs, was standing at MY counter, threatening MY workers. I storm in, Percy's stroller in tow. "What do you think you're doing in my store Artie?" He slicks back his fiery red hair before cooly responding "Oh, just checking in on daddy warbucks and his income, it would be a shame if we found a health hazard in your store wouldn't it, Don?" Gee whiz I hate this guy. "Get out of my store. If you set one-" he cut me off, "threatening are we now? that is reportable..." I continued "-slimy foot in my store again, I'll call mother." Artie paled "You wouldn't." I should clarify, Artie is my older brother, he took mom's last name, I took Dad's. "I would, now get out of my store!" He retreated out the front doors. I turned to the cashier "Hey Rick, I'm here to pick up that filter." Rick retreated behind the counter. He bent down ever so slow and grasped a medium sized item. He pulled it up, shaking. "You shouldn't have come today..." Three gun shots were heard.

Rick's PoV

What have I done? I just killed my boss! I look down at the kid, he looks from me to the gun burning in my hands then to his limp father. "Daddy?" he pleads. "Please daddy, wake up! Help! Help somebody!" I couldn't be caught! I don't want to kill an innocent child! What to do... I whack the butt of my gun on the kid's head. He falls limp, a plume of blood dripping from his forehead. Not a death blow, just sinister.

A phone rings in Poseidon's pocket. I wonder who that could be. Oh well. And I leave my register for the last time.

* * *

**So you kinda see what I'm trying to do.**

** Okay the options:**

**1.) Have a time skip and Percy wakes up, Annabeth is the assisstant helping **

**OR**

**2.) Have a chapter from 4 year old Annabeth's point of view. (A little surprise on Percy's role. You'll like it trust me.)**

**Review! Results in a week and it will be a longer chapter!**

**-mcjazzer**

**Ps. If you don't review I can't continue. No flames please!**


	2. Happy Birthday!

**I am so sorry, I know I missed my deadline... I've been busy with family over and summer homework! Results of the poll say option 2! So you get my fun surprise! Hopefully I can make the quality of this chapter better for your enjoyment. **

**-mcjazzer**

**shoutout to MissLoremasterSarah for all the great advice!**

* * *

**Third PoV**

_"Mommy!" A small voice cries. Red flames envelop a white SUV, sirens can be heard in the distance. Help is on it's way. The voice cries. A little girl is sitting on the sidewalk near the car, an older child is holding her in his arms. Hugging her golden curls to his chest. He sits don with her in his lap, trying to become invisible to the peering eyes of the crowd._

_"Shh, it's okay Annie. It's going to be okay." The boy says, his face looks grim. His blue eyes sad and cold. She shivers in his arms, he hands her a blanket provided by the fireman who just now arrived at the sad scene. _

_Another car, about 30 meters away, wasn't in as bad of condition. A man is passed out in the front seat, blood trickling down his temple. He's taken out of the car and beer cans roll out with him. A drunk driver. _

_The scene changes to a year later to a handsome man in his thirties with sandy blonde hair at a diner with a woman. The woman looks nice, she has straight brown hair, and striking blue eyes. She has crinkle lines around her eyes from too much smiling. They laugh and share a milkshake. The little girl sits outside on the street, looking in the window disgusted, like someone had betrayed her. The boy runs down the street and yells for the little girl. She turns and runs, her silky blonde hair waving behind her. _

**Annabeth PoV**

"Annabeth, wake up." I groan. Why should I? Daddy doesn't need me here anyway. He has two perfect little boys to keep him happy.

"No." A gentle hand rests on my shoulder. Dad shook me out of my unconcious state.

"Honey, did you forget?" No. Annabeth Chase doesn't forget. I remember, what day is it? Susan's birthday? no... the boys?... no... "Annabeth," he looks down at me with, is that pride? "It's your birthday."

It's my birthday really? My eyes snap open. I had completely forgotten! The last two years have been really hard. With mommy... and then Susan and the boys. But today I could have fun! Today I could do whatever I wanted! Cause today I turn six!

Daddy chuckles, "I guess so! There are pancakes waiting down stairs for the birthday girl!" He gives me a big, warm hug. "Please make yourself look presentable before breakfast?" He asks calmly.

I spin around to my closet. Oh what to wear? Purple overalls? no. Ooh I really like this- what was that? I turn around slowly trying to face the popping noise without fear. In my room stands- no, floats, a little boy.

* * *

**Percy PoV**

"Daddy!" I scream. I'm in a room. No. I'm in darkness. On a pedestal in the middle sits, are those? COOKIES! I run towards them and grab a warm, yummy treat. I take a bite. This cookie tastes weird. I feel a yawn at the edge of my throat and I slip into the darkness around me.

I open my eyes and I see... purple? I look down a bit, seeing as I was staring at the ceiling and I see a pair of gray eyes staring back at me. Creepy eyes, but cool eyes. It's a girl. She shrieks "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Her room? What am I doing in her room? I walk towards the bed, adorned in purple sheets, hoping to figure something out. I sit down and- sink? I- I can't sit? I look down at my hands, they're translucent, like a ghost.

I still have one question though... Where did the cookies go?

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think should happen next? I have a couple ideas, but I want to hear yours too. So here are my options: **

**1- a continue of this chapter, just evaluating and answering some questions. **

**OR**

**2- A time skip with answered questions that also comes with a choice:**

**Should they become best friends or worst enemies?**

**AND**

**I want to hear your guys' thoughts. What do you think should happen next?**

**Sorry it was a bit late, and still a little short, I'm trying to come up with better ways to describe objects and stuff but it's hard thinking like a little kid. I am also very sorry if they seem pretty ooc or I mess up a character detail. This is AU NOT DEMIGODS. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**-mcjazzer**


End file.
